The present invention generally relates to a solar light kit with a recycled bottle. More specifically, the invention relates to a solar light kit that recycles a glass wine bottle or the like.
After people consume wine or other drinks, the generally discard the bottle to either trash or landfill causing increased pollution.
Thus, there is a need for system and method that provides an alternative to merely discarding bottles after use.